


Sweet Morning Sun

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Journal writing, Lovers, M/M, Singing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Otoya's birthday once again arrives and after such a celebratory day, Otoya settles down to do his daily journal writing in his room, but there's only one part of the day he wants to talk about before sleep; how special the mornings can be.





	Sweet Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Otoya! My precious little ball of sunshine, I can't express how much you exactly have meant to me over the years, but I hope there are more years to come!

_Today was three things in all; amazing, delicious, and tiring._

_It's been a long day, you see, from the moment Tokiya woke me up and be the first one in the world to start my birthday celebrations. It's on days like this where he tends to be less harsh and more considerate about others, not that he isn't always, Tokiya cares a lot about me; I wouldn't've ended up in a relationship with him otherwise. Over the years I've gotten used to Tokiya's antics, quirks, flaws and stuff - as much as I protest that he's absolutely flawless (successfully making him blush even a tiny bit from a compliment is always enjoyable, making him completely flustered is harder)._

_The way Tokiya woke me today was sweeter than any other day, so I immediately knew he had something planned. Tokiya almost never reveals himself, even to me when it comes down to it, but catching that glint in his eyes was an attack on my curiosity. What woke me from my slumber was hearing Tokiya's angelic voice murmuring in his ear. It made me silently giggle and bite my lip because it tickled, and I knew he knew that all too well. Once I opened my eyes, Tokiya helped me sit up, letting me lean against him from where he was sat beside me._

_He looked more casually dressed than usual, which only added to my suspicions of what on earth he was going to put me through today. Ever since he got to produce my Shining Solo last year, Tokiya's been doing his best to push me past my limits. Not that I mind, I learnt a long time ago that an idol was supposed to be exceeding their strengths and overcoming weaknesses, and I wouldn't be where I am today had it not been for everyone's support._

_The best part of waking up with Tokiya around is that I always -_ always -  _get that fluttering feeling in my chest and that comforting ache in my heart that reminds me that this is the man I happened to fall in love with, and that nothing in the world makes me happier than being his boyfriend. Every time I look at him (which, admittedly, is probably more than usual), I see a man so remarkable that I will forever wonder why and how he managed to find a way to fall in love with me as I did with him. With him it's simple; Tokiya's everything I'm not. But what is it about me that makes him feel the same way I do?_

_Even if he told me, I don't think I'd be able to fully process it. It's not he's never told me before, but it's only been small things. But, Tokiya's never been one to openly admit things until I end up truly bugging him so much he doesn't have any other options, hehe! Maybe it's because we're such opposites that bringing out the best in one another is what really brought us together? It feels like it._

_Anyways, Tokiya felt so warm that I was ever so tempted to go back to sleep. You might think Tokiya to be this cold, stoic, slightly mean and almost heartless man, but there are some of us (like myself, obviously) that know the real him. I may be everyone's sunshine, but Tokiya's my own warmth. From his hugs and cuddles to his kisses and even just a look of praise or approval is enough to warm my heart to the point where I feel it's about to explode. It's times like this where I want to just kiss him to no end, hoping someday I won't need air in my lungs to breathe._

_His breath continued to tickle my ear, and I could hear the smile in his voice as I realised he'd begun to sing to me. Not "Happy Birthday", but this was the song Tokiya had been working on recently in his own time, and I was the lucky one to be first to hear what sounded like the final product. I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and buried myself against him, the warmth emitting from him was so inviting and comfortable I could hardly believe it was there - though, knowing me, it might just be my imagination, or my own body heat mixing with his._

_Waking up next to Tokiya always makes me feel like I'm dreaming. He means that much to me, and I only hope I mean as much to him._

_My hand found his, our fingers lacing together as I stayed snuggled with him. I promise, once Tokiya's opened up to someone, he becomes a special light in their world that nobody wants rid of. I ended up humming softly along with him, the melody burning itself in my brain, but he stopped to press a kiss to my lips - I guess that was his most polite way of telling me to hush up, heh. So I fell silent and let him continue, humming it in my head instead, even if Tokiya's kisses are like a gift from the Heavens._

_I didn't want the moment to end, but songs can't go on forever, and I looked up at Tokiya with a smile on my face so wide it was on the edge of being painful. Before he could do anything else, I made my own move on him; straightening myself (and stifling a shudder from the cold that hit me as I moved away from him), I kissed him with the most amount of sweetness, sincerity, love, etc. I could muster up. I'm pretty sure he could tell how grateful I was to his morning present. Though that wouldn't be the only thing I'd be getting from him today._

_Still not wanting to leave that warmth of his, I pressed as close to him as I could, nuzzling the crook of his neck as I rested my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, fingers gently stroking my hip - something Tokiya had grown accustomed to doing ever since that one time I'd fallen ill and he had to stay with me else I get up and do something stupid to worsen the condition (I'm really not that bad, Tokiya's just a worrywart and protective, which is still sweet in its own way - see! I told you I call him flawless for a reason!) I couldn't help it, I made a noise similar to some sort of purr, and felt Tokiya's lips press to my crown._

_"Happy Birthday, Otoya. I love you"._

_"Thank you, Tokiya. I love you too, so much, forever and always"._

_I soon had my arms around his neck, so desperate to stay in that bubble of pure, intoxicating warmth that only Tokiya could have. I'd thought it over a million times, what I'd wanted in my partner. It wasn't until I started falling in love with Tokiya that I decided everything I could ever want is everything only he could ever be. I'll admit, I'm rather selfish when it comes to him; that prick of jealousy I get when he talks with his fans, saying phrases he should only ever say to me. Those smiles he gives that have the girls screaming for him, those should be reserved for me and me alone._

_But I know deep down its just part of the job, and since I have to relatively act the same with my own fans, I expect Tokiya to be feeling that jealousy too. And I suspect he knows, because after every show when we're alone, he makes sure to make me feel like the most loved boyfriend in this limited world. I don't know how the others express their love to each other after our performances, since its private, but I know for certain that no one could ever have what Tokiya and I have. And that's what I love about it so much._

_Ah, it's kinda later than I expected. I guess I'll write about the actual events of the day tomorrow, Tokiya can be such a distraction. He said he'd let me sleep with him tonight, which is always the best thing at night; curling up against his body and having that warmth wash over me like a second blanket. Tokiya really is the best boyfriend though, and I'll continue to do everything in my power to make him the happiest man in the world with all I have to offer._

_I'll express it as many times as life will allow me; I LOVE TOKIYA!!_

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't know how this ended up being Otoya rambling all about Tokiya but there we have it. One more TokiOto on the road.


End file.
